The Price of Muffins
by HazyDandelion
Summary: Crowley bakes muffins but they're off-limits to Gabriel. Which means he's going to have to make up for it, one way or another. One-shot. Gabriel x Crowley


***Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters from it. I only play with them sometimes. Also, despite working at a porn store smut continues to allude me.

* * *

Crowley surveyed his work station with a critical eye and adjusted his apron. Everything was in its proper place. All the necessary components were measured and laid out. The oven was pre-heated to three hundred and fifty degrees. He had already put those flimsy little cup things in the muffin tin. He had resisted the urge to put on gloves because he thought that would be over kill and he didn't mind getting his hands dirty every once in a while.

Patience, it turned out, was not Crowley's strong point when it came to baking. He had enjoyed the pouring and the mixing and the measuring out of the batter to make sure each muffin would be identical. He did not enjoy waiting for the muffins to be done. He paced back in forth in front of the oven because he didn't trust them not to burn under his watchful eye. (This was a trait that carried over to many aspects of his life though he would deny it.)

"Something smells _good._" The kitchen door banged shut and Crowley straightened up from where he had been bending over to check on the muffins again.

"They aren't for you, so don't touch them," Crowley said making the angel pause in his tracks.

Gabriel frowned. "Are you saying that you baked…? What did you bake?"

"Muffins."

"That you baked muffins and you're not going to let me have one?" He ended with the most pitiful pout he could muster.

"Yes, love, that is exactly what I'm telling you," said Crowley as sternly as he could. The flour on the sleeve of his shirt and on his cheek probably wasn't helping.

"So why exactly did you bake muffins, buttercup?" Gabriel asked, slinking up to him and wrapping an arm around the demon's shoulder.

"I'm trying to make nice with the daddy leviathan. Find out exactly what they're up to."

"Crowley."

The demon sighed heavily and rolled his eyes at the ceiling. He knew that tone of voice.

"This has bad idea written all over it. Haven't you learned your lesson? Every time you try one of your partnerships you end up getting shafted!"

Crowley shrugged Gabriel's arm off him and turned to point a finger at the angel. "You're one to be talking. Didn't you have to fake your death because you started working with the Winchesters?"

"That was totally under my control," Gabriel said with a wave.

"Keep telling yourself that, darling." Crowley patted him on the back and opened the oven to take the muffins out. They were just the right shade of golden brown. Without even looking, Crowley swatted Gabriel's hand away. "No."

"Oh, come _on_. Just one isn't going to kill you."

"Do you know how many muffins one muffin tin makes? Twelve. Not eleven but an even dozen. Therefore I will be delivering one dozen muffins."

Gabriel pondered taking one anyway but Crowley had that look like he was serious and if things didn't go his way something would probably end up on fire. Mostly likely it would be him.

"Fiiiiiine. But you owe me, Crowles."

When Crowley returned, the first thing he did was pour a drink for himself. The second thing he did was sit down on the leather couch with no intention of moving for the rest of the day. He had just propped his feet up on the table when Gabriel walked into the room. He took one look at the frown on Crowley's face (Gabriel was an expert in reading Crowley's frowns. As it was one of his more common expressions, he really had to be) and smiled widely.

"Crowley! How'd the meeting go?"

"Bloody awful," Crowley huffed. He watched Gabriel as he plopped down on the couch next to him. "Dick Roman is, well, a…"

"A dick?" Gabriel finished for him.

Crowley hid the hint of a smile by downing the rest of his drink. "Precisely. Just another problem for me to take care of."

"Work later," Gabriel said scooting closer, "You still owe me."

"I would have thought you'd forget about the muffins."

"When do I forget about food? Really, Crowles."

"Only when it's in relation to cleaning said food up," Crowley said.

Gabriel blissfully ignored him and continued, "Anyway, I have a surprise for you."

Crowley measured how much he was going to regret this later by Gabriel's eyebrows. He was giving it a six out of ten. He sighed. "What is it?"

"Ta-da!" The angel pulled out a can of frosting. "I kinda ate the cupcakes."

For a moment Crowley wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it but then his train of thought caught up to Gabriel's and he saw where this was going.

"No."

"It'll be fun!"

"You'll get it everywhere!"

"That's the point! Besides, I'll clean it up," Gabriel said suggestively. His eyebrows had officially reached a nine out of ten.

"Gabriel. No." Crowley set his empty glass down on the table and was about to stand when chocolate frosting was smeared across his face. If he hadn't of been in shock, he probably would have reacted differently. As it were, Crowley stared blankly at Gabriel. Then the angel leaned over, caught the back of Crowley's neck, and began licking the frosting off. The process ended in a sugary kiss that Crowley found himself returning.

"I told you it'd be fun," Gabriel said as he kissed the rest of the frosting off Crowley's cheek.

"You'll get it on my suit." It was a weak protest especially considering that he was running his hands up Gabriel's back and under his shirt.

"Not if we take it off."

"Can't argue that logic," Crowley mumbled into Gabriel's neck.

Normally Crowley would've insisted that Gabriel be more careful with his clothing (Because he had just gotten it dry-cleaned: He had _always_ just gotten it dry-cleaned) but he let the other strip him down, not caring that he was leaving stains behind, until his suit was piled on the floor. Gabriel had undressed down to his boxers and was now dragging lines of frosting down Crowley's chest. Slowly he began dragging his tongue over Crowley's skin. The demon shuddered slightly as Gabriel moved his hand down and wrapped it around his cock. His thumb moved over the tip and down the shaft, picking up speed. Crowley pulled Gabriel to him, tasting the sweetness in his mouth, and digging his fingers into his shoulders. In a practiced motion, Crowley pushed himself up until their position had been reversed and he was straddling the angel on the couch.

There was a hint of chocolate on the corner of Gabriel's mouth and Crowley kissed it away, sucking on his bottom lip. He moved his hands down to Gabriel's boxers. As much as he would roll his eyes at them, the silk felt wonderful under his palms as he slid them off. Gabriel had barely paused stroking Crowley's cock and it was slick with pre-come as Crowley pressed inside him. The leather of the couch stuck to their skin as Crowley thrust and Gabriel moved his hips upward to meet him. They smelled of sweat, chocolate, and sex. Scrapping his fingers across Crowley's back, Gabriel held Crowley to him as the demon jerked into a climax with one final thrust.

For a moment they laid there on the couch, their body heat still radiating. Then Gabriel kissed Crowley slyly on the neck and said, "I hope those muffins were worth it, Buttercup."

"If this is your price for me not giving you baked goods, darling," Crowley said, his mouth twisting into a smile, "then I'm never giving you muffins."


End file.
